Royale Love In Deck
by ashleefen
Summary: Natsume, the famed Royale Hyuuga Casino heir's life twists unexpectedly as he meets Mikan Sakura at the Casino's party. A good-looking guy who never had a thing for girls finds her interesting? And dont forget the lovely Spa de Bianco..
1. The Introduction

**ashleefen's 1st fanfic.**

x X x

* * *

**Royale Love In Deck**

By_ ashleefen_

-

-

-

* * *

**_-_**

**Summary:** Natsume Hyuuga is the heir to the Royale Hyuuga Casino, the most famous and expensive casino in the world. Mikan Sakura is just another ordinary, rich , hyper 16 year old. What will happen if they meet at a sudden twist of fate on such a simple day ?

* * *

"Damn, I am so sick of this life."

Yes, readers. That was the thought of Natsume Hyuuga, the future heir to Royale Hyuuga Casino, the famed casino in Japan. Usually, when going out somewhere without a disguise, he would be bombarded with fangirls who could recognize him in one glance. His face was flawless in a way , and his position as a heir who would one day inherit tons of money. And he was taught that fangirls just wanted his money, his face. Thats all. They probaly would dream of him kissing them and giving them lots of money to spend , double yuck.

His father, Mr Rech Hyuuga, divorced from his wife, was current forty-two year old owner of the Royale Casino. He –Rech Hyuuga- owned ninety percent of the casino shares. The other ten percent belonged to his beloved sister, Ms. Marie Hyuuga (still single at the age of twenty-eight). Marie Hyuuga had a total of forty six boyfriends- in more specific and accurate wording- flings. The reason both of them have english first names was because their mother was a French lady who married to a Japanese. Miss Marie also had a penchant for shopping. To simplify everything just said , the Hyuugas were _super rich._

**The Hyuuga's life is..**

**RICH **and** ROYAL**

**Beautifully Rich.**

-

Royale Hyuuga Casino is the current most famed casino in Tokyo, Japan. They also have branches in France and England, and were just as popular for many gamblers. The exterior and interior of the casino is very grand, and have a linked hotel -Royale Hotel for guests. Outside the casino was a beautiful, flourishing cherry blossom garden.

Natsume Hyuuga is resting on a four seater genuine-French-leather sofa in his personal Royale Hotel's suite. His eyelids were heavy, and were closed in a less than close to peaceful manner. His breath wasn't steady, and his body was feeling extremely hot even in a chilly January weather. The reason for this was quite simple- after running away from desperate girls who tried to catch his attention with _various _techniques (this, shall not be elaborated due to the explicit nature of these attempts).

-

_Why?_

Easy question. Easy answer: He was **H**ot. Hot. Hot. **R**ich. Rich. Rich.

It explains it all, doesn't it?

-

* * *

**-**

**..OooOOooOo..**

-

In a private and elite co-ed school, a girl was taking big steps up the stairs, huffing slightly from loss of breath but not stopping.

"I am _so_ dead!" the brunnete huffed under her minty-breath to herself as she made her way up the stairs.

She was late for the tenth time in that January. Her tragic case was that she was going to be late, again, for her Maths class with strict Mr. Jinno. Since she was a new transfer student into this school, she didn't have many friends besides some of her classmates. And unfortunately for her, she was in the class with a lot of snobby and 'popular' girls.

As for her beauty, you can already imagine. Her hair tied into a neat ponytail with brown locks that have natural curls in them. With one-hundred and sixty-four centimeters of height, she also have nice curves and a great smile.

Her name is **M**ikan Sakura.

" BOING " " OUCH ! MY HEAD !"

" **SAKURA !** YOU ARE LATE AGAIN ! DETENTION FOR A WEEK !**"**


	2. Inevitable Meeting

**R**oyale Love In Deck

By_ ashleefen_

-

-

**

* * *

**

-

**.:MIKAN's P.O.V:.**

"What is Mr. Jinno's problem? I have detention, and it's only January! Dad's going to kill me.." Mikan mumbled under her breath, before, with nothing better to do, started daydreaming away.

"SAKURA! Answer this question. A graph has two lines. The X line is going up. The Y line is also going up. If the Y line rises up to two centimeters, what about the X line?" boomed Mr Jinno, cruelly looking upon her.

"Uh.. uh.. " Unable to answer due to her slight incompetance at maths, she could only stutter.

A tiny note with 'four centemeters' written on it crossed Mikan's eye. With nothing else to turn to, she recited what she had seen, loudly.

**DING DONG. DING DONG.**

Finally, the class had ended. Mikan let out a large sigh before she began to pack her things.

Two girls, going by the name of Anna and Nonoko (Nonoko being the one who had flashed the note that saved Mikan) approached her suddenly- curiousity was etched upon their faces. They were obviously wondering about Mikan and her background.

"Oh, hey.. Thank you for the note. That saved me.."

They began to chat, and left the classroom. As they were walking out of the school, a sleek, black Lamborghini Reventón zoomed in front of them. Then, an old yet friendly-looking chauffeur came out of the car and nodded briefly to them.

He was Mikan Sakura's official Italian driver, Mr Calogero (Calo for short). He was fluent in English, though.

Mikan invited her thoroughly _shocked _new friends into the fabulous car, not seeming to notice just how petrified they were, which shows her dense side of hers clearly.The way back to Mikan's house was comfortable and luxurious one. What more could you ever expect of such an expensive car?

-

* * *

-

"Oh, my god! Mikan, please don't tell me this is your house.."

"_No way._ I am _so_ jealous… "

Mikan lived in a huge Balinese-designed villa with a well-maintained Japanese garden and a pond full of big Koi fishes. It was clear the house was quite new.

"Um.. is there a problem?" Mikan asked, completely oblivious as she opened the door to the house.

"Welcome home, Miss. You've brought guests!" Mikan's maids greeted in a perfect chorus, smiling cheerfully.

" Mrs. Sakura would like to meet all of you in the living room," one of them said, before they all bustled back to their daily duties.

-

* * *

-

**_...In the Living Room..._**

"Mikan! Oh, are they your friends? So nice to meet you," Mrs. Sakura greeted them cheerfully. She seemed to be in a very good mood.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Sakura! " cried Anna and Nonoko, not in synchronization.

"Perfect timing for you to come by. I have a invitation for three people to a party and meeting ! But Daddy and I can't go, Mikan. We have other personal meeting with the C.E.O. of a certain German corporation today. You can go with your friends, if you want. "

"Where to?" Mikan asked, eyes wide and expressing vigorous excitement. She wanted to hang out with her friends as much as possible- what an opportunity!

**"Royale Hyuuga Casino."**

A _long_, long silence passed.

-

"AHHH! OH MY GOD! NO WAY! THE FAMOUS CASINO ? AH !" the three girls screamed throughout the entire villa, causing the maids to gather around and stare.

"Fantastic reaction. I already got your dresses all ready."

"MOM! Aren't we underaged? I mean.. we're only sixteen, after all. I thought casinos only allow ages twenty-one and above?"

It turned out that Mrs Sakura had special permission from Ms Marie herself to let sixteen year-olds enter. Mrs Sakura was connected to Ms Marie, as she was in the fashion industry, and Ms Marie was a supportive fashion buyer, thus making them good friends.

After their moment of shock and happiness, the maids brought them to Mikan's bedroom to change immediately.

-

* * *

-

Mikan, Anna and Nonoko came out all fully dressed up with their hair blowed dry and with light make up.

Mikan was wearing a white colored knee length tube dress, with silver ribbon tied neatly on her waist. The skirt had two layers- the first was translucent, with white sakura patterns, and the second one was plain white. She had let down her brown hair and the curls were even more obvious than usual after blowing it curly.

Nonoko was wearing a cute stripe baby blue dress with a beaded necklace and silver bracelet. Her hair was blown straight.

Anna was wearing a specially designed pink top and a white DKNY pants. Her long beautiful locks was permed and she was wearing minimum accessories to show off her clothes.

They looked absolutely fantastic.

**Natsume P.O.V**

If it wasn't for auntie, I would be reading manga in my room.

Damn this party. Damn everything about parties.

You know, the main reason I DESPISE parties is-

**The PRESS.**

Not to mention the fact that I only just arrived and I can already spot the ladies staring and some of the younger girls drooling over me. Now I kind of understand why some hot guys stay gay. Well. It doesn't apply to all hot guys, or the entire population of fangirls would die out and be named an extinct species.

**And I would then live . in . peace .**

I took a glass of 1960's white wine and walked towards my seating table, sighing. Girls- annoying girls. Hate them. I just want to have a peaceful life, everything they care is only about looks and money. I strode out from the ballroom to the garden. I love the sakura flowers, they seem so peaceful to look at.

There's a girl walking to the same direction as me , and looking...very tired.

**Pause. **

**Wait a moment. She looks familiar. _Seriously_ familiar .**

Oh God, isn't she Hotaru Imai's childhood friend? Mikan Sakura ? The one that used to cling to Hotaru and smile all the time ? I always watched her from afar because she seems so cheerfull and happy all the time, but i dont think she knows me.

Hotaru Imai is my blood-relatedcousin. She loved blackmailing on Ruka Nogi, my one and _only_ best friend. They are supposed to be here.

-

_But for now , my eyes are on that girl..._

_-_


	3. Crazy MisunderstandingS

**R**oyale Love In Deck

♠ ♣

By_ ashleefen_

●**L**ove** C**ant** B**e** D**escribed ●

... Can it ?

-

Dedicated to: HeavenMyth, Sharon-peace, Caitlynn and to all my dearest readers !

* * *

-

SILENT READERS OUT THERE !

PLEASE COMMENT ON THIS FANFIC !

* * *

-

_But for now I have my eyes on this girl…_

Mikan had successfully and singlehandedly attracted many single guys in the party who all wanted to hook up with her. Not only that, she also drank the alcohol offered to her. Anna and Nonoko helped her to get out of the lively room for some fresh air, since she was pretty tired by now.

So tired was her petite body and so blurred was her mind that her eyes didn't notice a raven-colored hair boy sitting on a white bench and gazing intently at her. Mikan had a terrible headache which the frown on her pretty face proved it.

She rubbed her soft palm against her forehead to try to ease painful headache and walked off to no direction. She actually passed by Natsume without even glancing at him.

You could say even he was pretty shocked.

**..oOoOooOoOoOo..**

**- **

Mikan sat under a huge sakura tree near the pond, which reflected the sakura tree image and the moon. It mirrored the sky almost perfectly, save for a few ripples on its glassy surface. The white lilies in the pond shone brightly under the moonlight, dewdrops blinking in the dark. Mikan could see some dragonflies resting on the lilies' petals. It was a beautiful, serene night and neither Mikan nor Natsume could hear the lively sounds of the party meeting as their mind drowned into deeper thoughts.

Natsume closed his eyes. He wanted peace for so long now. Just half an hour ago, he wouldn't believe he could actually relax as long as there were _girls_ around- and this girl proved his hypothesis completely wrong.

Suddenly, a gentle and melodious voice sang….

_-Existence Sonzai by CooRie ( Da Capo)_

_Tenohira koboreochiyuku namida-iro no hanabira_

_Yurameku omoi kaze ni utaeba_

_Itsuka kimi ni tadoritsukimasu ka?_

_Togireta kioku no ito wo taguri_

_Sono saki de tada aitai to negau_

_Chiisa na ashiato wo motome tadayou hibi_

_Soko ni nani mo nai to shitte mo_

_Konna ni mo taisetsu da to omoeta kara_

_Chitte nao sakihokoreru you ni_

_Aruite yuku sou eien ni_

_Kimi no koto kokoro ni sotto idaite_

_Mabuta wo fui ni kogashita "yasashisa" ga itai yo_

_Kimi no hohoemi mamoritai kara_

_Sukoshi tooku hanarete miyou ka..._

_-Existence Sonzai.._

**..oOoOooOoOoOo..**

**- **

_Not bad for a girl like her_. Mikan stood up, feeling much better after singing, finally noticed a boy sitting on a garden bench. She walked, to him with the intentions to ask for directions.

" Ouch..ouch.."

Mikan stumbled over a pond pebble and twisted her ankle- she was wearing a four inch silver high heels.

Natsume hesitated for a moment and got up quickly after a second. He walked to Mikan with a fast pace- it was his first time helping somebody, and it was a girl he didn't know yet, he felt she was definitely familiar.

**..Natsume's POV..**

**-**

**- **

I took off her annoying high heels and looked at her ankle. She asked me what my name was- again , I thought for awhile and answered, "Natsume." I wonder if she should have known my name before? Well she didn't- she seemed to feel dizzy or something, because she didn't sound too sure of herself at the moment. She whispered softly as her eyelids slowly closed.

"My name's Mikan.. You're nice guy, aren't you..?"

**That was a first time somebody called me nice.**

She nodded off to sleep after she said that, and I hadn't replied yet. Or should I say I was speechless..? Or maybe.. I'm becoming weird and disoriented- or its just her.

But still, I seriously can't believe this stupid girl! Sigh.. and here I am, the one carrying her to a room. Well, I 'll just use my private Royale Deluxe Suite- Might as well, since she's a girl.

**..oOoOooOoOoOo..**

**- **

Natsume inserted his thumbprint and cardkey into the tight security features. That done, he entered the extremely large room. The Grandieu Royale Deluxe Suite especially for V.V.I.P members.

As it was nearing Valentine's day in February, the workers had made the suite more romantic, so as to promote Valentines. The room had romantic, warm lights, and French decorations. In addition, the room also had imported German furniture with unique carvings. A grand master bed with rose petals scattered over the silk blankets and orchid scented candles blinking in the dark awaited him in a nearby room .

This particular suite had four rooms – the living room, kitchen, tea room, bedroom and a white balcony with the serene sakura garden for a view. There were a few vases of various flowers that naturally scented the air into a light, tingly and flowery smell.

**..oOoOooOoOoOo..**

Now, another girl is on the move..

-

-

Natsume lay Mikan's petite body gently on the bed. He felt a little tired, and he took the long way to come here as not to be noticed by the press and fangirls. Plus, he had been carrying a 16 year old girl on his arms- something he didn't want anyone to see.

He ruffled his messy hair and went to the bathroom to soak and to clear up his thoughts.

**"DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!"**

The loud, shrill ring of the doorbell rung impolitely in Natsume's ears. He grunted and got up from the misty hot tub. Quickly wrapping a towel around his waist with his left arm, his right hand occupied itself with positioning another towel to dry his damp hair.

He opened the door, only to hear a loud, girly gasp- it was Sumire Shouda. The number one girl he hated the most in the whole world. The damn president of his so called Official Natsume Hyuuga Fanclub. Coincidentally, she was also Mikan's classmate. Described best in concise words as snobby and popular, Sumire despised Mikan.

But now, Sumire was thoroughly enjoying the glorious view (complete with heavenly shine and sparkles) of Natsume-sama's incomparable Body. Her eyes had shining stars sparkling away.. It was truly heaven for her. Even then, as Curiousity Killed The Cat , she took a glance around the room and saw.. Mikan Sakura lying on the bed, smiling to herself and asleep.

Now _that_ was _not_ heaven.

A loud scream echoed in every direction.

**- **

She had seen the most _unholy thing possible_ in Natsume-sama's room. No, correct that, Natsume-sama's _bedroom_. Natsume frowned deeply at her and his sharp hot red ruby eyes glaring holes into Shouda.

He slammed the door on her face without warning.

**Damn..**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Meanwhile, Anna and Nonoko had hooked up with a few guys. One of them is Kokoroyomi, their classmate, who had also been invited to the party. They phoned Mrs Sakura, telling her not to worry about them and that they were going back straight home later on. The "gang" then went to a nearby karaoke to sing. They cut off the phone line before Mrs Sakura could ask them about Mikan.

-

Mrs Sakura was tapping her fingers on the dark oak table impatiently. She was still in the meeting but excused herself as she was going to make a phone call. She dialed Mikan's number..

-

**..oOoOooOo..**

A shirtless Natsume wore casual knee-length pant. After he had called the Casino's security guards to bring a weeping and distressed Shouda away and arrest her for trespassing on strictly private area, she wouldn't dare to bother him, he figured. Well, at least for a while, or so. He sat on the bed, now generally bored after such excitement.

**_" Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new -"_**

It must be her phone..

Natsume found her white flip up phone in her dress pocket and opened it to recieve the call without a second thought.

-

_Mrs Sakura: Mikan ?_

_Natsume: She's sleeping._

_Mrs Sakura: WHO ARE YOU ? HOW DARE YOU GO OUT WITH-_

_Natsume: I am definitely not dating the girl who, I presume, is your daughter? My name is Natsume Hyuuga._

_Mrs Sakura : Wha.. ? -Mouth hangs open, shocked.. moments pause, and back to reality - Er.. Marie's nephew, Natsume? We met before. Well, you are a good, responsible boy. My daughter is in your hands._

_Natsume: Don't misunderstand. She's just staying over._

_Mrs Sakura : Yes, yes.. I'll send her driver over tomorrow. Thanks for everything. Take care of her!_

_Natsume : It doesn't mat-_

**_TOOOOT._**

_..er.._

_-Mrs Sakura cut off the call-_

-

**Damn... **

**..oOoOooOoOoOo..**

Natsume stared at her phone for a sec, shrugged and placed it on the side table. He pondered on where to sleep, since he was definitely not going back to the party again just to see the disgusting faces. No. Natsume preferred peace. After much hesitance, he slept next to Mikan, reminding himself he was _just_ sleeping. Nothing else, no more, no less.

-

The dewdrops which formed on the sakura petals slowly fell onto the grass gracefully. The birds were chirping to their heart's content on a rough branch. The smell of flowers scented the fresh morning air, while the cotton clouds decorated the blue sky generously like a pretty picture. Lastly, a girl sleeping peacefully on a master bed breathes contentedly.

**..Mikan's POV..**

Mmm.. So soft feather pillows..mmm.. the feeling of content. I hear a person's deep breathing- and it isn't me. My hands rolled over to another side, and I felt something bare and warm. My lazy eyelids fluttered open in shock. Oh my god! Where am I? Where are Anna and Nonoko? Mummy? Looking around, I saw a guy lying next to me..

**_"AHHH!"_**

Oh my god. This isn't a dream? This guy didn't do anything to me right? I am still clean? ..Am I? My heart was gradually pumping harder and louder. Wait a moment, yesterday- I saw this guy and asked his name! Oh yeah, did I pass out?

I could see that 'Natsume' was opening his eyes.

**_Please Dear Kami-sama, tell me everything is alright._**

* * *

-

**Namikawa's Notes: **-yawn- Gosh, this is some work. Oh well, it's pretty fun actually. I gotta work on chapter four now..

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers :**_

_**Heaven Myth, Sharon-peace, Sherleen.**_

_**dominiqueanne,candyxgirl, lisettesakura,Hirotsume-18, sakurapetal246, X3LiLCutiePieXD,claireponcherrii,cute-azn-angel,-kradraven- and more...**_

_**- **_

**claireponcherrii** : Natsume isnt in love with anyone.. yet ! He just finding interest in Mikan.

-

-


	4. Reunion of Memories

**R**oyale Love In Deck

♠ ♣

By_ ashleefen_

●**L**ove** C**ant** B**e** D**escribed ●

... Can it ??

Dedicated to: HeavenMyth, Sharon-peace, Caitlynn and to all my dearest readers !

-

-

**SILENT READERS OUT THERE !**

**PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS FANFIC !**

-

-

-

BTW, THIS IS THE **EDITED VERSION** OF CHAPTER 4 !!!!!

* * *

-

Sorry everyone , I noticed I haven't properly introduce Mikan's classmates yet .

**Anna and Nonoko:** Good friends ever since they were 6 years old.

**Kokoroyomi:** Currently interested in Anna . He is a funny and out going. Doesn't hold any grudges against anyone. Natsume's **P.C.M** . LOVES chocolate.

**Sumire Shouda:** Official elected president of Natsume Hyuuga fanclub. Proud and popular.

**Mochu: **Interested in hot girls. One of Natsume's **P.C.M**.

**Yuu: **Young genius and kind hearted towards girls. A international chess player. Natsume's **P.C.M** .

_What is P.C.M ?_

_You will find out soon….._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Now before we continue with Mikan and Natsume , lets turn to the other side…._

_-_

"Anna.. Will you be my girlfriend? I really like you."

_Blush._

"Okay! You better not cheat on me!"

"How could I ever dare to betray my one and only hime?"

_Bows on one knee and kisses Anna hand._

_Flowery, sparkling background_

_Anna and Kokoroyomi, now an official couple._

_-_

* * *

- 

"That was just SO SWEET!" Nonoko cried out with teary eyes and hugged Anna.

"Koko, aren't you underaged to attend the party? I came because I had permission," Anna asked her new boyfriend.

"Well, yeah.. But its special for me, since I am Natsume's P.C.M," he replied, shrugging.

"Whats that?"

"I'll tell you if you give me a kiss!" Koko puckered up his lips playfully.

"No way!" Anna poked his forehead lightly, laughing.

-

-

-

_Now back to them…_

Natsume opened his eyes.

"Yo. Morning."

Mikan was _speechless_. HOW COULD HE ACT SO FINE!?

-

-

**Pause. **Question 1 **: What will you do if you woke up and found out you were sleeping with a guy you known less than a minute?**

"I didn't know you liked wearing Polka Dots."

-

-

Question 2 **: What if the guy saw your panties ?**

**-**

_Mikan thought for a while and realized._

"PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERRT!! I can't believe we slept on the same BED!"

"What the hell is wrong with your immature tiny brain?"

"How can you coolly bring a girl into a room and act as though everything on the earth is _fine_!"

"Well, the earth is certainly fine with no cows flying over the moon."

"WHATEVER! PERV!"

Mikan threw all the feather pillows she could find at Natsume. Nevertheless, Natsume catched them all- something which made Mikan even more pissed. She walked off to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

**_What . A . Girl_**

She wrecked his peacefulness. But there was something different about her. Any girl would gladly sleep next to the great Natsume Hyuuga. Yet she..

The sound of rushing water muffled by the bathroom door came to Natsume's ears. Once again, he lay down on the bed to continue his sleep.

-

-

**DING DONG DING DONG!**

Feeling very irritated, he threw a shirt over his head- he had learned his unforgettable lesson with Shouda. Never go shirtless when answering the door. Unexpectedly, you may find a drooling girl. Applies to hot guys with hot bodies only.

He opened a door only to find three people. Firstly, a bloodshot eyed Ruka Nogi, the ever emo-less Hotaru and a maid holding some neatly folded clothes.

…**Visitors…**

**-**

**- **

"Come in."

Poor Ruka followed Hotaru into the grand living room. The maid left the clothes on the desk near the bathroom as went out while stealing a glance at Natsume.

-

-

"What's up?"

"I just came here to tell you about yesterday's business. It was very successful. Other than spending some money to send back some drunk customers, all was well at the party. I also covered up for your absence."

"Good to hear. What's with the eye?"

"Say thanks to me," came Imai's prompt reply.

Turns out, Ruka had a hard time running away from Imai. She apparently wanted a elegant Ruka in a.. **_dress._**It would be certainly a bestseller among fanclubs of Ruka Nogi, son of Mr.Nogi was owns the famous **Spa Dé Bianco**. Their fathers were childhood friends and so were Natsume and Ruka.

"And what is your business here, Imai? Don't give me the ' leash on Ruka' excuse."

"As a matter of fact, I heard the news of you sleeping with a girl in this very room?"

"As expected of the Number one Source Holder, Hotaru Imai, also my cousin. "

"Cut straight to the point, Hyuuga. Who is she ?"

-

* * *

-

Just then, the bathroom door clicked open and Mikan Sakura came out, wearing a bathrobe and adjusting another towel on her head.

What timing..

"Hotaru? Is that _you_!? "

.. Hotaru herself was pretty shocked but nevertheless shown no emotion, though her heart was warming up. They had separated ever since when they were ten years old, when Mikan had to migrate to Italy as her mother had another better job offer. They bid their final sad farewells and promised to meet each other again.

Sakura petals blowing in the breeze background appeared

" HOTARU! HO-TA-RU!"

**BAKA ! BAKA ! BAKA !**

"Itai !"

-

"I DON'T receive hugs from people who wears bathrobes. It ruins my reputation and pride."

-

-

"Aww.. Hotaru ! I came to the party because my mom said you were coming!" came Mikan's happy smile.

The only thing that Hotaru was waiting for all these years- not money, not fame nor Ruka Nogi's pictures- it was Mikan Sakura's innocent, bright, beautiful smile that could melt anyone's heart. Not in Heave 's name Hotaru Imai could ever admit that, though.

Unknowingly, the cold hearted Hotaru Imai actually smiled back, for a split second . Then ..

**BAKA ! BAKA ! **

"Go and change into the clothes prepared for you over there. You look horrible in the bathrobe."

-

-

-

But no one could deny the fact Hotaru Imai smiled. Ruka is trying his best to hide his extremely shocked face.

"Can't believe you were actually friends with that idiot? No wonder she looked familiar. "

"**BAKA BAKA BAKA** !"

Missed: 3 out of 3.

"Watch your mouth, Hyuuga."

"Watch your aim, Imai. You gotten worse."

A intense death glare competition between the two started. As cousins, both of them have scary death glares and cold attitude. Not only that, both of them looked outright good. Hotaru Imai recieved plenty of good comments about her look from famous critics. Must have been the genes.

-

Mikan came out wearing a casual pink tee with messy scribbles on the front and plain white shorts. She had tied her hair into two ponytails and put on light make up- light pink gloss, skin coloured eyeshadow, slight peasant pink blush on her cheeks and voila..

You have a very cute Mikan-chan!

Well, they hardly noticed as Ruka was stopping both of them from the 'intense' glare battle. Mikan took down Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka's phone numbers and sat down next to Hotaru.

"Please calm down. I still have one more thing to say." Ruka sighed loudly.

He took out two cream colored envelopes and gave both, one for each, to Hotaru and Natsume. Mikan peeked curiously at the envelope.

Hotaru pulled out the paper inside without thinking twice and it said..

-

_-Welcome to **Spa Dé Bianco** .-_

_Here it is guarantee u will R and R !_

( -Rest and Relax- )

( A/N : Read and Review ! )

_Our biggest spa in the world is located in Hokkaido, with one of the largest, natural hot springs that is renowned for healing. Here you can enjoy various relaxing spa treatments. This invitation is only open to one seat maximum. Please attend our Spa. Pricing: 350,000 yen._

_Reserved to limited seats. Maximum privacy in our spa._

_Ruka's handwriting : It is free and we will be taking course AA - will be explained by our Spa guide._

_2 days and 2 nights._

_Ruka's signature_

_-_

"I'm going, as long as it's free._"_

"Aww.. I want to go with you, Hotaru- but I guess I'll stay back here._"_

_Hotaru gave a personal glare to Ruka._

_Gulps _

"I am so-so sorry I didn't bring an invitation for you. But l-luckily, Natsume's invitation includes two people. Well, if he lets you.."

-

Mikan turns to Natsume with puppy eyes, indicating a silent plea let her go.

"PLEASE! Let me go with you!"

"You seemed to have forgotten our argument earlier, haven't you? Polka dots."

"WAHH!"

"Hyuuga, it wouldn't hurt.. Or perhaps you would like these photos to be shown to public?"

She held out a few pictures which contained different angles of Ruka-pyon and Piyo-chan-chan!

" HEY! GIVE 'EM BACK!" In a split second Hotaru smacked his hand and put the photos back into her _very safe photo bag_.

"You know I don't give in to blackmail, Imai."

"Well, there is always a topic about _you_ and a _girl_ sleeping.."

**Damn..**

**-**

"Whatever."

"Then its settled, Mikan. You are going. No hugs. That's Final."

"THANK YOU HOTARU! " Happy, tears in Mikan's eye came into view.

"Anyways, I am hoping for_ some _results."

-

* * *

- 

The four of them walked to the pavement, and waited for Mr. Calo. Natsume grunted loudly and plugged his Ipod in his ears, blurring their conversation out with his music. Hotaru had literally dragged Ruka into a nearby waiting taxi and zoomed off, though Ruka managed to tell Natsume and Mikan to meet at his house tomorrow morning. He gave Mikan his address on a piece of pale blue paper.

…..

……

Awkward Silence between Natsume and Mikan.

-

-

**_Mikan's POV_**

While I enjoyed the soft breeze brushing against my body, I gazed upon the breathtaking scenery of sakura trees- Japan's national flower, big and beautiful. A light pink and a dash of white makes up the cherry blossom. To the Japanese, it may be very common. To me, it symbolizes my name and my favourite flower.

Natsume, leaning against the wall, body slanted, a leg bent and the other straight. His eyes are closed. He looks really peaceful.

I can't wait to know more about him..

I have this _doki doki_ feeling about him..

Yet I don't like his damn bad boy attitude. Pisses me off!

-

-

Mr Calogero came out of the car and nodded briefly to them, and Natsume sighed and slowly walked back to the casino. Mikan stared at him for a while, and then...

"THANK YOU NATSUME ! SEE YOU TOMORROW !"

Natsume paused in his tracks, pretending to hear nothing as his ipod plugs are still in his ears, and then he continued on.

Mikan got home, and smiled widely to herself. It was going to be a great, great day for tomorrow. Her mother and father were still in Germany for another five days and school had just issued a school holiday as many new transfer students from around the world haven't arrived in time. She packed her bags happily with quick, small fingers.

-

-

- "Natsume, darling, let me introduce you to Sue-chan! She is my friend's daughter. Treat her nicely, she'll be joining you at the Spa tomorrow."

-

**Damn.Damn.Damn.**

-Natsume rolled his eyes and walked back to his room impatiently-

-

-Sue grin widely and thanked Ms. Marie for the introduction-

"I am here. I will make it happen. Definately." Sue murmured softly as she walked to the guestroom.

-Sue grin widely and thanked Ms.Marie for the introduction-

* * *

------Oo---Oo--------Oo

-

**Namikawa's Notes:** As I type this I lay half asleep with a crooked back and baggy eyes. I am aspiring to become the next L. Ahem, no. I'm just sleepy, but can't help continuing beta reading. I'm addicted. Well, other than that, I am fine. Not that anybody asks, pfft. Right, review.

-


	5. Spa Dé Bianco

**R**oyale Love In Deck

♠ ♣

By_ ashleefen_

●**L**ove** C**ant** B**e** D**escribed ●

... Can it ?

**D**edicated to: HeavenMyth, Sharon-peace, Caitlynn and to all my dearest readers !

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

- **T**hank You so much Reviewers ! - bows head in thanks -

-

- 

* * *

-

-

- Morning , Monday , 9 am -

-

_At Ruka-Pyon's big bungalow.._

-

-

"Ruka-pyon ! I love your western styled house ! And the Chinese oriental garden ! It looks awesome ! "chirped Mikan cheerfully as she waves her hands at him.

She is wearing a cream spaghetti striped tee and blue linen shorts. Her cheek was flushed. Ruka , Natsume , Hotaru and Mikan luggages were all packed up in the boot.

Natsume was definitely sleep-deprived. His emotion-less face has a scowl added on. His meeting with Sue did not make him sleep well . Definitely need some quality Spa time. He is wearing a plain black tee with a Billabong board short. A QuickSliver cap is slipped into his black and naturally messy hair.

Hotaru took exactly 15 pictures of Ruka's house with 35 different angles. ( Especially the Bedroom) The fangirls would _die_ to see Ruka's room. Mmm Hmm. Yes Indeed.

They were all in the dining room waiting for Ruka's mother because Ruka needed another official, certified approval from the owner as the Spa security level is very high and also because they are taking the Supreme Spa Set for FREE .In conclusion , even Ruka-sama needs upperclassmen permission.

The sharp ' click clack ' of expensive high heels is heard coming down from the curvy white marble stairs. A beautiful , blonde woman walks down gracefully wearing an exclusive Versace ensemble. Ruka greeted her ," Morning , mum. "

"Ah ! Good Morning Ruka , Natsume , Hotaru and……… Mikan-chan , i presume ?" spoke the stunningly beautiful woman.

"Nice to meet you , Mrs.Nogi ! " smiled Mikan.

_Wow , she is so young and beautiful , like a top model you see on TV ! _

_- _-

"Ruka-kun ! You look as charming as ever ! I am so happy that you look like me ! " Mrs Nogi suddenly hugs Ruka in a VERY mummy way.

Yes -Mrs Nogi have a son complex.

-

Poor Ruka couldn't go anywhere public without 3 highly paid bodyguards with legal gun licenses. Yes, now you can wonder how can Hotaru get pass the bodyguards so easily . Well, who in this world wouldn't obey the 'mighty' Imai ?

1st : She is so-called ' friends ' with Ruka Nogi - since Natsume had to introduce Hotaru to Ruka when they were quite young.

-

2nd : She is definately capable of commanding the _whole_ of Japan police force with a flick of her finger.

-

If not, they would suffer badly from her high-tech robots or inventions , and because Imai has blood connection with the Hyuugas. Very well , readers. Can you understand the position of Natsume Hyuuga ?

You could actually call him ..

_The Prince._

-

* * *

-

**_Ruka's P.O.V_**

Mum's doing it again. Sigh. Well she already called up the Spa receptionist so we can leave anytime. But , seems like there is another person is coming to join us. Her name is Sue. Mrs.Hyuuga called me up to inform me about her. Who is she ? I wonder. The bell suddenly rang. A maid came in to tell us a guest has arrived. Speak of the devil.

-

A casually-dressed girl came in wearing Gucci sunglasses. She introduced herself to everyone as Sue, slipping the sunglasses into her black hair. Wow, she looks simply gorgeous when she revealed her face. But she didn't really tell anyone much about her. Thats a little suspicious. Mikan's sparkling eyes gazed at her incessantly, obviously admiring her. Natsume is frowning at Sue. Does he know her ? Sue looked at Mikan from top to toe, smirked then turned to smile at Natsume. Who the heck is she ? She looks a little familiar. Well whatever, we just got to go.

-

* * *

-

A black stretch limo was already waiting at the gates. The five of them went in and the car zoomed off. The atmosphere- extremely silent-. Mikan is a little nervous to start the conversation. Hotaru wasn't even bothered. Dont even expect Natsume to actually ... and Sue was busy sms-ing .

-

Forward x3...

-

_-At the Spa.._

"Welcome Ruka-sama and dearest guests.Oh hi Natsume ! Its been a long time. I hope you guys have a pleasant stay!" their Spa guide, Ms.Carol welcomed them.

Sue sneered at her and repositioned the black bag on her shoulders as the rest of them followed her into the Spa's main room.

-

"WOW ! Its all white !" Mikan as she looks around. Most of the customers were staring at them. Wouldn't blame them, i mean , they are all well-known and beautiful people. Some girls started whispering with each other about Natsume and Ruka's looks. He rolled his eyes at the 'disgusting' beings and plugged his convenient Ipod into his ears to clear his mind once again.

-

* * *

-

**Spa Dé Bianco.**

Spa Dé Bianco- Spa the White, in literal translation. The walls, sofa, table were all white in different tones, though there was occasionally a dash of different color appears, of course. It's to promote their image as a pure, unadulterated atmosphere. A white porcelain vase of white Carla lilies set on a side table decorated the room. Mikan plucked out a lily and stuck it into her high ponytail. She turned around and faced Natsume.

"How do I look Natsume ? Its so pretty, huh?" Mikan smiled at him. Natsume almost rolled his eyes even though he, in his way, like her smile and saw a chance when he caught Sue glaring at them.

He smirked and then..

Natsume leaned over and whispered a little louder than whisper so that Sue could hear because she was within earshot -

-

_"You look so beautiful_."

Then , he kissed her rosy cheeks. Sue gasped loudly. Mikan blushed a shade lighter than fuchsia and suddenly found her manicured fingers very interesting.

- **Doki Doki..**

_Why is my heart beating so loud ! **Doki** Doki **Doki **! Stop Doki-ing ! ARGH ! This is the first time. Do I like Natsume ? I never knew a guy's lips could be so soft and he smells so good. Wait, I sound like a pervert . But that bad-boy attitude still pisses me off to no end ! So what do i really feel for him ? _

_-_

_- _

Hotaru snapped pictures and grin widely_ . Perfect pictures. Hahaha... _Ruka didn't notice as he was busy talking to Carol about their Spa itinerary until he heard the loud gasp from Sue and got the picture of the current situation. Ruka frowned.

_-_

_Natsume.. Did you kiss her on the cheeks for show ?_

_Did you do that for Sue or what? _

_I think Mikan's falling for you. _

_She 's so innocent. _

_Natsume , this is not like you._

_What is the connection between you and Sue ?_

_Who do you like ?_

_Mikan ?_

_or _

_Sue ? _

_-_

_-  
_

_**Ashleefen **( author ) : Ruka .. you are actually smart when comes to feelings ? LOSL ( Laughs out Seriously Loud ). This chapter is a little short , gomen gomen ! - goes off to eat desu ! - _

_-_

_**Namikawa's Notes: **Konnichiwa, readers. I suppose I should introduce myself, ne? I'm Namikawa-san, Ashlee-chan's beta reader. I write some stories myself, but I'm not directly into Alice Gakuen. Anyways, read on and enjoy. I'm doing fine. Any questions and stuff, I'm ready to answer._

-

-

* * *

**ReplyS :**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**HeavenMyth **: My good friend... its chapter 5 ! Now zip your mouth and review for the greedy-chan! Hehehe...

**Sharon-peace** : YO girl ! Love your story ! Now the greedy girl has written chappie 5 !

**Ozy : **Thanks for reviewing and commenting kays ! Go AMA !

**Sherleen :** Bug Min Min to review on this chappie ! hehees..

**DarkGlow : **You exaggerate my writing skills... but i am happy ! hehe !

**Caitlynn **: Now Arigato for reviewing ! Though u were kind of forced too . LOLS. -evil smirk-

**Amulette Heart** : Well updating is tiring. I am a lil' girl too ! BLEH ! -pulls out tougue-

**Niceladysakura** : - tears brimming-ThankS so muchieS ' for the review !

**Namikawa : **Arigato for beta-ing ! Your story Rocks the Earth !

**Ñåtãlï£** : Aiyo , You so impatient ! Now clickie the button that says ... 'Submit Reviews' ...

**Jesmin : **Yes, please review for the sake of my next chappie. THANK YOU !

**mangamanic1234** : Will update if you review again ! Arigato x3 for reviewing ! Btw , I am a manga-freak-O too ! High 5 pal !

**angeldo6695 :** Hi there! Arigato for reading this! My first fanfic and happy that mine's the only GA fanfic with Casino..for now ! haha !

**HS** : RxH side story ? Hmmm.. -ponders-... -ting!-... MAYBE ! lolS. tqtQ for reviewing !

**pukite : **Sue is going to be suprising. She may not seem what you think. Hehehe...

**Anna :** - Neck hurts from updating - Need massage ! Thanks for reviewing anyways !

**Knights' angel : **Arigato soo soo much for saying my story ish nice ! - happy ! -

**Sherleen : **Of course i update... now click the review button and then bug Min Min to review !

**Patricia** : Woah... that's a honour for my reader to say that ! - Bows - Arigato !

**comicworm :** Hmpf.. i wonder what will you do to me if i don't review... Bwuahahahahaaas. **FYI** : I am evil. **BTW** : Are you ?

**crazyandproud344** : Thanks for reading ! Please continue to review !

**princess girl **: I know my story is pretty unique ! Thanks for commenting !

**BiTtEr-SwEeT-cHeRrY** : Yo girl ! I have a little attitude too ! High 5s !

**xXRaInBow1269Xx** : Sorry if its short ! Try my best ..

**sarah** : Sorry lorh.. now update edi !

**Cutenatsumexmikan **: Will update faster if i have more reviews actually , because its Chinese New Year and hw so its so tiring.

**candyxgirl, angelatheherbalist,** **lucia096,** **sakurapetal246** : Make sure you guys read the edited version of Chapter 4 ! Thanks for reviewing ! I am tired but happy here !

**ayachan698** : Read to find out ! And click the Review button too !

**dominiqueanne** : Wow .. i can see you read a lot ! You also read my friend - HeavenMyth ' The Doll Heart 'o.O

**black anino : **Hohoho... Thanks for reading and reviews uP pleaSe !

**lisettesakura : **Super romantic ? LoLs . Review !

**smil3es **: Mikan's actually rich. for now ? hehe.

**-kradraven-** : Hey you ! Review ! Arigato for reading'

**cute-azn-angel **: Why thank you , you are more considerate seeing you let me ' update when i can ' THANK YOU LOADZ !

**claireponcherrii** : o.O thank uU for reviewing !

**X3LiLCutiePieXD** : elo elo elo ! arigato gozaimas for reviewing ! pls comment on this chapter !

**Hirotsume-18** : Please do review on this chappie ! see ya !

(equal) **D** : Gomen if you think its confusing. I'll try harder !

-

-

* * *

**_- _**

**Advertisement time !**

**- **

**_The Doll Heart _by** HeavenMyth

**_Ikuto x Amu_ by** Sharon-peace

-


	6. King and Queen

**R**oyale Love In Deck

♠ ♣

By_ ashleefen_

_- _

● Shuffle the Deck of Love and Get a Royal Straight Flush ●

-

Dedicated to: HeavenMyth, Sharon-peace, Caitlynn and to all my dearest readers !

-

-

**SILENT READERS OUT THERE !**

**PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS FANFIC !**

-

-

* * *

-

Allow me to explain Natsume Hyuuga's circumstances. He, also known as ' The Prince ', is the future only heir to Royale Hyuuga Casino, which many gamblers use- reason will be provided to you in later chapters. Mr. Hyuuga owns the Hyuuga Corporation, which mainly consists of the casino and another public-listing company worth billions of dollars, widely feared in the business world. _This public-listing company will be revealed later on as Rech Hyuuga only recently bought 50 percent of the shares. And mind you, the other shareholder has a DAUGHTER._

_-_

_-_

-

* * *

- 

_They soaked in Dead Sea Salt bath, followed by full body mud mask to remove all impurities and dead skin from the body. After a warm bath, they had a full body massage using lavender and ylang ylang oil to soothe and calm the body and mind. It was a extremely soothing and relaxing experience- nothing less expected from the famous Spa D_é Bianco .

-

Some boys attempted to woo and wolf-whistled at the three girls, but Hotaru managed to whack some of them. I best not elaborate on the other extra heavy consequences the males received. After that, they didn't even dare to stare at them. So, it became quiet (excluding the females) . Even the waiters were utterly shocked.

"Mmm.. The essential oils still linger on my body…" a brunette mumble after receiving all the Spa treatment and looked at her thin white dress provided by the Spa.

"Oh, shut up. You're grossing me out! You've said that for the tenth time, for money's sake!" an irritated Hotaru whacked Mikan using the 'Swatter', after sipping on her Chinese 'pu er cha'- they were having Chinese dinner in a large hall.

" I wonder when we'll get to see the boys. I mean , girl, girl and boy, boy pairs during Spa treatment? That's just ridiculous. We should have taken the couple set and I would go with my beloved Natsume!" Sue frowned in regret and stared at the two empty seats.

Mikan frowned at the last statement and continued to slurp softly on her herbal soup. Spa Dé Bianco insisted on a healthy diet.

_Like Natsume would actually go with her.. The biggest joke of the millennium. _Hotaru smirked at her thoughts. She poked her chicken with a harder attempt, hoping it would magically turn into crab brains which were unfortunately not on the menu.

Out of nowhere , a loud murmuring of female voices arose abruptly in the hall mixed with both female and males. Mikan strained to catch a few words..

" WOoT ! Sexy ! "

"So hoooooot !"

"I am so going to make him mine !"

-

-

* * *

**Ruka P.O.V**

Here we go again. Why are we ALWAYS in the center of attraction? We should have arrived earlier- if only the Spa worker hadn't pampered our bodies which extra essential oils of the sort. Natsume's frowning again. Clearly the type which detests a lot of attraction.

Oh! I see Mikan-chan and the rest at a table in the corner. I nudged Natsume to go towards that direction. I sensed not-so-friendly glares sent to that table. Perhaps I have made the wrong choice ? Oops. Sue and Mikan look happy . Hotaru.. emotionless.

Natsume and Ruka sat on the table, aware of the amount of attention they attracted. They ate in discreet silence, as the eavesdroppers were on full alert. Upon Mikan's face was clearly written the word – BORED.

Ms. Carol then came to their extremely silent table.

"Well- I have a bad news for you guys . Tomorrow, you all have to leave. Mr.Hyuuga is expecting Natsume and friends to be at the Casino."

Mikan and Sue grumbled quietly.

-

-

"I am so sorry. To make up for it, I will allow a boy-girl couple pairing to share a room tonigh-"

" YES! YATTA! " Sue scream in happiness.

"---ght, BUT since you only have two boys and three girls, we will have a lucky draw. The girl that is left out _will_ stay for another free full-day at the Spa De Bianco. No exceptions."

"Right! This sounds totally fun." Mikan had listened only to the 'FREE-full day' part.

After finishing the healthy dinner, they bustled out to a tea room, where they sat on the brown leather sofa. Ms. Carol then took out 5 cards from a deck. One of them wouldn't get a pair, and that would determine the person who would stay back.

Sue flipped her card open and saw an .. Ace . She grinned, _I bet Natsume is going to get an Ace too, we'll make the best pair!_

Mikan and Hotaru opened their cards at the same time.  
Mikan got a King while Hotaru a Jack . Ruka peeked hopefully into his card and got a ..Jack. Natsume twirled his card and opened it.

He got a…Queen.

.._what_ ? Sue frowned.

Seems like Ms.Carol had made a mistake. Natsume yawned- Boring.

" Okay, we'll work this out." (She took both Mikan and Sue's cards) "Now, take one. The one card you take will be your partner."

Sue clasped her hands together and wished for the best. Mikan just blinked her eyes a few times. She was seriously so slow- _doesn't understand what is this for. She thought it was some kind of game._

_- _

Natsume picked a card and flipped it open.

**KING.**

**-**

* * *

**-------M------N **

**- **

Sue wailed. How could this happen ? She's going to be left out ! Her angry fierce eyes focused on Mikan. If looks could stab, Mikan would died before Christ.

Ms. Carol brought the emotionally-distressed-crazy Sue out. Mikan still didn't understand what is happening until Ruka explained to her..

Mikan's jaw extended till the floor.

-

HOW COULD I STAY A NIGHT WITH HIM ? I WON'T GET MARRIED ! NO NO NOOOO!! THIS WILL BE THE SECOND TIME ! Hmm.. maybe they have separate beds. Yeah.. That must be it.

Now it's a good time to highlight what Ms. Carol said back then..

"I will allow a boy-girl couple pairing to share a room tonight."

Dense and slow Mikan just wouldn't get it. Well, its expected after all.

They separated with Hotaru and Ruka, who were both stationed at a junction, due to meet in the morning at the entrance.

Mikan slid the Spa Room Card Key and unlocked the oak door.

Her eyes reflected on the beautiful chandelier light. The room was like the room she slept with Natsume before. She quickly shook away the unpleasant thoughts.

She twirled herself around the room, looking like a girl who never seen candy. Their luggage was in a bright corner of the room. The room which is exclusively beautifully-designed, with …

-

**ONLY ONE MASTER BED.**

**- **

The happy thoughts of the room disappeared in a second when she saw the bed. Oh God. Her expression was that possessed by a total idiot.

Natsume laughed. Yes, the impassive Natsume had laughed at her. Mikan stared holes into him. He found her so funny that he laughed for a moment. She smiled at him, thinking when he was laughing, he look so handsome. Never shy to admit it, eh Mikan ?

But she was still angered at the stupid bed. Mikan had half a mind to take a saw and chop it into half before they sleep. Absurd is she.

Mikan grabbed her night-dress, slammed the door of the wash room to change. She brought a more revealing dress as she thought she was going to sleep with Hotaru. The mini singlet plain lilac dress which clung to her curves made her embarrassed to go out. She will be sleeping with a guy with these clothes..

_ARGH ! I should have brought the LONG sleeve LONG pants pyjamas to cover up my skin! Dear Kami-sama, I shall dutifully (but not so happily) learn from my lesson._

Mikan hesitantly came out of the washroom- and in her view was a topless Natsume wearing just boxers, showing off his good-enough abs and muscles. Mikan used both of her palms to cover up her eyes as she walk to the bed blindly.

Natsume grinned and grabbed her waist with his both hands as though hugging her. Mikan blushed- just like any normal girl would do.

" Hmm.. I wonder if.. either you are too shy or my body isn't good enough for you…" Natsume whispered erotically in her ear.

-

_What did he mean? He sounds very.. different.._

"Get off me, I'm sleepy." She emphasized this statement with a very loud, fake yawn.

"Ooh. Nice body."

"Perv!" She pushed him off and jumped on the bed, while accidently flipping her skirt up.

"So Strawberries, let's turn off the lights, shall we?"

Mikan suddenly felt unsafe.

"Erm.. lets leave the bed lamp on."

"Nope," Natsume switched off all the lights, leaving them in a dark room. It would be pitch black, if not for some streaks of dim moonlight allowing them to have see each other.

Natsume noticed that his roommate shivered. _She must be cold, or scared- if not both._.

He put on a shirt, slid into the bed and felt the soft bed materials.

Mikan sat up, happy they were in a same bed because she felt really scared. Natsume glanced at her and stretch his arms and wrapped them around her- and she was silent.

_His embrace is so warm .. I'm really happy he noticed that I was cold. I feel better now. Yawn.. I am going off into dreamland soon.._

Before dozing off, Mikan managed to mumble a sincere "Thank You" to Natsume.

He smiled to himself.

"You're welcome, Strawberries."

_-_

_-_

* * *

_-M-N-_

_- _

Meanwhile, Hotaru and Ruka hadn't communicated much. They didn't sleep together. Lets wind back..

"Hotaru , are you comfortable with this ?" Ruka asked as he put on his shirt.

"Extremely. Why not?" Hotaru stared monotonously at him.

_What a daring girl ..She don't mind to sleep with me?_

_- _

"Invention 0205, Mini portable bed, Pricing at 165,000 yen" Hotaru clicked a round button on a unique-looking remote and a queen-sized feather bed popped out. Ruka's eyes bulged.

So in the end, Ruka and Hotaru slept on different beds.

-

-

* * *

- 

**Namikawa's Notes:** Hn.. wow. Natsume is a perv.. Cough.Man, why doesn't Mikan wear normal undies anyway? Oh well. I'll overlook that for now. Been pushing myself a bit much lately- only had half of the sleep I should be getting last night thanks to surfing the internet on my phone- did they know it would be a health hazard when they programmed that function? Geez. So.. review, ne? I read the reviews too ;P. Dare I say it, Ashlee-chan gets one heck of a lot more review than I do. XD See ya.

**Ashleefen's Notes** : Ah... Namikawa hasn't seen the anime yet. Polka dotted panties are the lime highlights in many GA fanfictions. Get a rest ! Oh yeah. Dont forget to review. You people rock my world.

-


	7. The Prince Conquers All

**R**oyale Love In Deck

By_ ashleefen_

● **L**ove** C**ant** B**e** D**escribed ●

... can it ??

Dedicated to : HeavenMyth , Sharon-peace !

-

-

-

* * *

_-_

_There wont be a day where I'll be Gakuen Alice's claimer. _

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Summary:** Natsume Hyuuga is the heir to the Royale Hyuuga Casino, the most famous and expensive casino in the world. Mikan Sakura is just another ordinary, rich , hyper 16 year old. What will happen if they meet at a sudden twist of fate on such a simple day ?

**-**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**-- **

The morning sunshine streamed through the glass windows, giving sufficient light to sight the couple sleeping together. The damp trees were radiating cool air to their surroundings and with the graceful dance of petals floating everywhere, Mother Nature was, indeed, indescribably beautiful.

Somehow, it was just too familiar. Oh yes, the repeat of the first scene where Mikan found out she was sleeping with Natsume? Perhaps.

Our heroine, Mikan stifled a yawn and tried to stretch her apparently stiff arms. To her utmost horror, they just happened to be wrapped around a warm neck, brushing slightly against a tuff of hair. Her eyes shot open automatically and found out she was facing Natsume's sleeping face, quite literally. They were only a few inches apart.

After glancing around, she realized they were in a rather awkward position. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck and his arms were around her waist! She also noticed how peaceful Natsume looked when he slept, producing a warm presence.

Mikan immediately threw her thoughts away and unwrapped her arms, struggling to release herself from his embrace. Thus, Natsume woke up soon after she managed to free herself. She pouted adorably for a moment before grabbing her clothes and dashing into the bathroom. Natsume raised an eyebrow to her reactions and found himself getting more interested into the pattern-printed undergarment girl.

-

* * *

-

**--RING RING--**

**- **

The shrill of his latest phone fully awakened him from his drowsiness. He picked it up and answered without delays.

"Natsume here."

"It's your father. So sorry to disturb you at Ruka's Spa, but I arranged a meeting between a few superior individuals to gamble at the Casino today. Apparently, they wish to have a game with you. Will you come?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Arrive at nine today, then. Ruka and Hotaru are welcomed too. Please dr--"

" NATSUME!! Hurry up and bathe! There's not much time!" Mikan's loud shout interrupted the conversation of a father and son.

Noticing Natsume on the phone, she mumbled a soft "oops" and went to pack her things.

"Is that a young lady's voice I hear? What pleasant news. Who is she?"

"Mikan Sakura. Her mother is a friend of Auntie Marie. "

" Ahh, I see. Please do invite her. After all, she is your girlfriend. And dress formally too," Mr.Hyuuga had jumped to fast conclusions.

"No problem," Natsume replied, without denying the fact.

"And please bring your P.C.M. too. Make sure the Koko boy dresses up formally and doesn't embarrass you."

-

-

* * *

-

At the Spa De Bianco's main room…

"Took you turtles long enough," Hotaru near-grumbled when the both of them finally arrived.

"Hotaru! It was Natsume was being slow, Not me !" Mikan pointed at Natsume directly as she accused him.

Ms. Carol greeted them and sent them out. She waved to them happily as the stretch limo drove off.

-

-

During the long drive, Natsume relayed about the meeting to them all. Mikan was already brimming with excitement of getting to go inside the famed Royale Hyuuga Casino, since she didn't really experienced the inside scenery previously. Hotaru unresponsively took out her container of natural yogurt and started to consume it with the typical impassive expression. Ruka sighed, knowing it was going to be a long night.

After reaching their destination, Hotaru dragged Mikan to the nearest mall to get formal clothes. Natsume and Ruka went back to their respective homes to take a rest before the long night came.

-

" Mo, Hotaru.. Do I really have to wear this? " complained Mikan after the shopping trip.

" Do you want to embarrass yourself and Natsume?" Hotaru reasoned.

" What does Natsume have to do with this?" Mikan said loudly.

" You're going to be his girl after all.." mumbled Hotaru quietly, not within Mikan's earshot.

-

-

8.30pm.

The superior individuals already turned up. There were four of them, respectable and important employees from successful companies. Mr. Hyuuga was touring them around the Casino before dinner. The men were, surprisingly, looking forward to play a game with "The Prince" – the name given by gamblers who played with Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume and Ruka arrived during dinner, clad in expensive designer tuxedos. Natsume was clad in full black except for his white silk tie, and his hair was more ruffled up than usual. Ruka gelled some of his fringe up, looking as what girls would define – "cool" . Both of them shook hands and introduced themselves to the men. Then there were the P.C.M.- comprised of Koko, Yuu and Mochu. Fortunately, they were all dressed according to the proper dress code. Koko had been forced to either wear the ribbon or receive the infamous glare of the heir. They proceeded to the grand hall to have dinner.

A grand white Rolls Royce owned by Hotaru Imai stopped in front of the Royale Hyuuga Casino. Hotaru and Mikan went out, dressed formally.

Mikan wore a knee-length ruby-red dress without sleeves. She was without any accessories except for her sliver dangling earrings. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, her side fringe framing her made-up face.

Hotaru dressed like a experienced businesswoman. She wore a plain black dress with fancy white decorations on the wavy hem. Her hair was neatly combed, and a diamond watch was on her wrist. Her dress code was giving out an obvious message she was fashionably dressed and was up for no nonsense.

They entered the grand hall after Mikan was satisfied from staring at the beautifully decorated room, even the vases were specially imported from Egypt. Hotaru had to drag Mikan to the grand hall, after all. The dinner just started and busy waiters were serving western salad to the customers. Mikan looked around in awe, suddenly recognizing one of the men in a large table with Natsume and Ruka , as he was an acquaintance of her mom when they were in Italy. His name was Mr. George, the main distributor of a well-known Italian perfume in Asia. She met him once during a party before and he always gave her a box of chocolates every time they met. The other four men were – Mr. Lee, Mr. Mark , Mr. Duncan and lastly, an old man , Mr. Jason.

-

* * *

-

In another table...

" Koko, for goodness sake, don't dirty the tux ! It costs 1 month worth of your allowance !" Yuu stated as he eyed Koko slurping on his mushroom soup loudly and muching the warm, crisp garlic bread roughly.

" Fuu don b a gwanni now ! Food ish too deliscious ." mumbled Koko with his mouth full of food.

" Shut up and just eat properly, Koko. We are, after all, Natsume Personal Casino Members. -P.C.M for short." said Mochu while shaking some pepper on his warm soup.

Yuu smiled knowingly while Koko rolled his eyes .

-

-

Mikan greeted Mr.George politely in Italian which caught the people attention. Hotaru greeted everyone in the table and seated herself, next to Ruka. Natsume's eyes trailed on her and Mr.George as they chatted. Mikan had sat next to him though she was also next to Mr.George.

" Mr.George, how come you are here ? I thought you were supposed to go back to Italy after going to China."

" Oh, Mr. Hyuuga invited me here. It would be a shame if I didn't attend , and I wanted to see the well-known Royale Hyuuga Casino."

" Oh…"

" Ah, Mikan. I heard from Mr. Hyuuga that you're now Natsume's girlfriend. Congratulations! " he beamed at her.

Mikan's jaw slacked and she turned her face to look at Natsume, only to find him smiling at her. Her heart flipped for a second and then turned back to deny when…

A box of nicely wrapped chocolate was in her view.

" This is my congratulations gift for you, Mikan. A box of Venchi dark chocolate. The finest Italian chocolate. You will definitely love it! "

The dark, mouth-watering and yummy chocolate tempted her. She received it after thanking him profusely with stars sparkling in her brown orbs, accepting whatever " girlfriend " fact. Natsume grinned.

-

Back to P.C.M...

" Mikan's here AGAIN ?" whispered Koko as he saw Mikan sitting next to Natsume. Mikan was their classmate.

" Uh huh , Hope she doesn't notice us, or ten thousand questions would be directed at us. " Mochu irritatedly said while forcing the knife on the half-raw steak.

" A bother to answer questions. But she's kind of close to Natsume, isn't she ?" questioned Koko.

" Yeah. Looks like it " Yuu commented .

-

* * *

-

The delicious dinner ended soon. They went into Royale Room One , and the four men and Natsume sat around a table. A deck of smooth cards was prepared already. Mr.George wasn't going to play marble because he was a little drunk from the red wine he had during dinner and was mumbling gibberish (or at least something nobody else present could understand). He sat down with Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka on a table facing the match. The P.C.M sat down at the dim corner, careful to avoid Mikan.

The air of intensity surrounded the quiet room. The shuffle of the deck, and the stares of the men towards the impassive heir, curious to know why gamblers named him "The Prince" . Was it just merely because he was the sole heir of the casino ? Or because there was something else ? The men laughed inwardly as they caught each other's eyes. All of them were thinking..

_He is just a boy no matter what. We have been playing poker ever since twenty years ago, or more. You need skills, a poker face and of course, luck. I doubt this boy could beat us. " The Prince" must be some nickname given to this spoiled boy. Haha.._

_- _

Natsume smirked. Were they underestimating him?

" We will play Texas Holden. Minimum bets one-hundred fifty-thousand yen. Maximum one million yen. Please ready your checkbooks or cash, men." Mr.Hyuuga said.

Everyone was given two cards. One kept in secret, one opened to see. So the player holds two cards. Five table cards will be revealed later on. During the game, the player can place money to buy a card and also top the money to buy a card. At the end, five table cards are opened. The player uses three table cards for his advantage .

The game of poker began.

Mr. Lee sighed and closed his cards after two cards were opened.

**-Nine (Spades) and Ace ( Diamond ) **

Now it's between Mr. Duncan, Mr. Mark , Mr. Jason and Natsume.

The table money was worth approximately one-point-five million yen .

Natsume eyelids were half closed, a sign of boredom.

The third card was opened.

**Eight (Spades)**

A slight smile could be seen from Mr.Jason. The bet continued. Mr.Duncan bet four-hundred thousand yen and Natsume topped him until one million yen.

_That boy is just trying to scare us with the big amount of money. I bet in actual fact, he has nothing._ – The thought of the three remaining men.

The table money worth five-point-six million yen total.

Fourth Card Revealed.

**Jack ( Spades )**

The bet went around. Total money worth six-point-seven million yen . A large amount of money bet on poker.

The last card..

**King ( Spades )**

The bet continued and all of them were to opened their cards .

The five cards were, arranged in order..

**Eight (Spades) , Nine (Spades) , Jack ( Spades ) , Ace ( Diamond ) , King (Spades)**

The five players remained serious. The table money was now worth seven million yen. After giving the last bet, the four men opened their cards excitedly.

" Three of a kind" said Mr. Duncan . He had two Ace cards.

Mr. Mark only had one pair.

" You all lose to me. I have Straights. The money is mine," Mr. Jason said cheerfully.

He reached out his hand to grab the table money and-

_Thwack.._

Natsume slapped his hand lightly with his cards.

" You really don't have the courtesy of letting me announce my cards, do you ?"

" What cards could you have better than mine ? "

" See for yourself," Natsume flipped his card open and walked away to the audience's direction . Mr.Jason's jaw dropped to the ground and his eye bulged. His arms felt so powerless when he saw the cards.

A perfect **Royal Straight Flush.**

**- **

" He wins again as usual." The three of the PCM members chorused.

* * *

**- **

All this while, Mr.George was telling Mikan the reason why Natsume is called " the Prince ". Hotaru ordered four iced English Rose tea for them.

" If you look at Natsume, maybe he would seem the type of boy who is good-for-nothing. But actually, he is extremely skilled in Poker. Gamblers who played with him before experienced his wrath," Mr. George explained with a red face.

Mikan sipped on her tea. _Indeed, Natsume looks so serious when he plays…_

Mr.George excused himself, he had to go back to the hotel – Apparently, he felt sick and was about to throw up.

-

"Yo."

Mikan straightened her back. Natsume was in front of her, ignoring the stares of the shocked men.

" Uh.. hi."

Natsume remembered something and grinned. Hotaru was busy making Ruka sign an advertisement contract.

" My lady, would you care to let me sit next to you ?" he smiled suddenly.

" My lady ? What are you up to ?" Mikan raised an eyebrow.

Natsume sat down next to her, watching her expressions.

" Since you're my girlfriend now.." sliding his arm around her waist.

" Don't mistaken. I haven't fully accepted that fact yet !"

" Hmm. Then how about a duel with me ? "

" Huh ?"

" You win, I'll bring you shopping for one week , no limitations to whatever you buy. You lose, you become my girlfriend permanently. How about it , my lady ?" Natsume grinned slyly and bowed like a proper gentleman.

**Mikan inner thoughts…**

_Does he thinks he is the GOD OF POKER !? I bet he is laughing inside. Hmph. Its not like I haven't played poker. I am going to crush him !_

_-Chibi Mikan hitting Chibi Crying Natsume-_

_Hehe.. That's how it should be !_

_-shining background-_

_And then I will go SHOPPING ! Oh yeah ! _

_Chibi Mikan was doing Hawaiian dance._

-

" Bring. It. On." replied Mikan with a tone of confidence and stood up.

-

* * *

-

" Those two aren't giving off a good aura, huh ?" Ruka chuckled weirdly.

" You think so? That aura is just perfect, " said a bored Hotaru.

" Uhh.. Okay.." _I shudder to think what pleases her.. _

" Now, sign this contract before I publish those pictures of you in a playboy bunny suit in the Tokyo Times._"_

_-_

_-_

_Here comes the blackmail again. Sigh…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ashleefen's Notes : ** -stomach growls- Havent had my lunch. Review as usual.

**Namikawa's Notes:** Half of my brain has just exploded while still in my head, and I am currently suffering heavy internal damage. Fortunately the left side of my brain is still functional and I am still able to comprehensibly form real words, although what is left of my brain is currently pulsating quite dangerously. If there is anything to blame, blame physics.


	8. Unfortunate Encounters

**Disclaimer.**

x X x X x

**Happy Birthday**.

* * *

**Royale Love In Deck  
**

**By_ ashleefen_**

._.oOOoOoo.._

-

x

-

x

-

* * *

-

"This is so freaking boring."

"Because you always lose , Koko."

"Shut up, big brains. You know that chess is only luck and..."

"Checkmate."

" WHAT!? AGAIN?"

-

* * *

-

"Another record holder of four minutes and thirteen seconds, Yuu," Mochu clicked the timer button as he lay against the back of his chair.

Koko lost as usual in his attempts to beat Yuu in a game of chess. The outcome was already obvious- that Yuu would have the upper hand in his game.

"Hmm. Not a bad timing against an empty-brained idiot who spilled red wine on my tux jacket," Yuu glared at Koko while adjusting his spectacles.

"Ain't my problem, big brains. Your jacket wanted a taste of the North American wine."

"Is that so? Well, it's been my pleasure to beat you hands-down in every chess match."

Mochu grunted at their sarcastic quarrel. He passed the timer to a passing waiter and glanced at Natsume and Mikan who were sitting at a round marble table, facing each other with determined eyes. Before that, Natsume politely sent the guests out of the casinos, and noticed Mr Lee had a unsatisfied expression but paid no further attention to it. He was more interested in the duel.

**Three Poker matches. **

_If Mikan wins, she gets a week of unlimited shopping. All expenses paid by Natsume._

_If she loses, Natsume gets her as his girlfriend._

-

Meanwhile, Hotaru was forcing Ruka to sign a short contract about a magazine photo shoot- something which meant more and more easy money for her. Besides, Ruka would also gain more fame through this photo shoot but was reluctant to do so- mainly because the media would annoy him to bits.

To succeed in this task, Hotaru resolved to calmly drank her English Tea while glaring at Ruka intensely, throwing him some pictures of him in a playboy-bunny suit he wore on a dare. He gulped. Hotaru grinned, seeing that Ruka was signing the contract obediently. She turned her attention to Mikan.

-

Half an hour passed by at a snail's pace, and Natsume won the first round. Mikan was winning in the second round- and was using her hard-to-earn allowance and savings for the bet. She glanced at the table cards the third time and observed Natsume's expression. Impassive as always.

-

* * *

-

Mikan POV

He has such a poker face! Argh ! I cant decipher it at all. Dad told me to look at the eyes. The eyes, the eyes.. I still can't get anything. I guess calling him 'The Prince' in poker would be no surprise. Mr George told me Natsume once played " Eight Man Poker " and won eight percent of the rounds without fail. Even Mr Hyuuga was like that, and once they even aroused suspicions of cheating because of the " too consistent " victory. So, the other players reshuffle and changing each deck of cards, but victory was still on their side.

I wonder what is he thinking right now. He's looking at me. There's this warm feeling creeping up.. AH! Concentrate! If this goes on, I don't think I can win. Breathe in.. Breathe out… That's better. I think not having eye contact with him now is the best. Hmm. I should open up that box of Venchi chocolate Mr.George gave me later. I wonder why I didn't deny about being Natsume's girlfriend back then..

End Of POV.

-

* * *

-

Four waiters entered the room and shut the door behind them. Then, three of them proceeded to refill the P.C.M.'s wineglasses while the other one stood next to Natsume, ready to serve him anything right away.

Yuu observed the scene while subtly stealing glances at the waiters_. Something isn''t right, why did waiters enter the room? I remember stating that all waiters are not supposed to enter until the poker match is over and Koko was complaining because he didn't want to pour wine himself. This is weird. And Natsume's too occupied in the game, too.. _

The waiter beside Natsume bent down to get Natsume's handphone, which had fallen off the table when he was placing the bet. Something fell out of the waiter's black vest but nobody was looking. Yuu's eyes widened as he saw it and kicked Koko and Mochu legs under the table and caught their attention.

It was a shining bullet that fell out. Yuu saw it clearly because he was sitting at a right angle and the bullet was shiny and obvious.

-

The waiter snatched it and attempt to take something rather bulky out of his other pocket. Hotaru also noticed it, she pulled out her phone and started to push buttons. She nodded at Ruka, who had an empty wine bottle in his grasp. Yuu threw his wineglass at the waiter, making the other waiters drop their tray to draw out.. guns with no silencers. Koko and Mochu wrestled with the two of them and managed to knock out both of them with some Tae Kwan Do skills, but Mochu got his arm slightly brazed due to the friction when he slammed of of the disguised waiters to the ground. Koko punched the other one with his fist and knocked his gun with a strong kick.Natsume and Mikan stood up abruptly, oblivious to the occurrences happening.

-

Natsume glimpsed at the waiter beside him, pulling a gun out and looking directly at Mikan.

_Oh shit, guns ? The damn waiter is aiming for Mikan !  
_

Natsume jumped over the table and --BANG-- a bullet shot through his shoulder. A bloody spot appeared on his tux almost instantly. Natsume gripped his shoulder tightly and cried out in pain for a moment before pushing Mikan roughly on the floor whilst another the gunner shot again which the bullet hit the wall . Mikan gazed at his wounds and her whole body shook in fear, tears started to appear as she helped Natsume to remove his jacket. The bleeding wasn't stopping. Yuu aimed two wine glass at their attacker and succeeded in stopping him to shoot any further.

The three of the attacker were taken care of. The last one was aimed to Hotaru and Ruka, because she managed to get through her phone call. --BA--NG . The bullet grazed her wrist . Hotaru winced in pain as her limp body fell forward. Ruka caught her and hugged her while telling her everything was alright. There were already bustling sounds outside the door. Hotaru smiled to herself and closed her eyes, praying for Mikan and Natsume.

-

* * *

-

Outside the door a messy situation between the guards..

"WHERE are the keys ? Hyuuga-sama is in danger ! " shouted one guard to another with fiery anger at the trembling worker.

"I am not so sure. The guards who were holding it were knocked out... I-I am s-so sorry, Hyuuga-sama, Hyuuga-sama..."

" HERE ARE THE KEYS! UNLOCK THEM!" a female voice shouted and threw a pair of keys to a guard which inserted them into the lock.

_Am I too late ..?_

_-_

The attacker which Yuu threw the wineglass at was in great pain. His eyes was partially blind due to the glass and accidentally pulled the gun trigger to Mikan's direction before dropping on his knees. The bullet whizzed past her . Her sight blurred.

-

_Everything just became a blur to me. And then it changed to black, nothing but black. The last thing I could hear was Natsume calling my name… What's happening …?_

-

Yuu, Mochu and Koko ran to their direction. Just then, the door had finally unlocked and guards flocked into the room and started to seize the attackers, who had been disguised as waiters. The very female that **helped** the guards to unlock the door rushed to Natsume, with her hair and face hidden under a cap. She shouted for the emergency paramedics to come immediately to tend to both of them. Natsume's bleeding hadn't stopped, but he was still conscious. The female grabbed a nearby napkin and tied it tightly around the wound. She looked at Mikan, who was leaning against the table stand, eyes half closed. Before the certain female could touch Mikan to see if she was alright, Natsume pulled off her white cap off to reveal her identity. Strands of black hair fell to place as the girl turned around quickly. Natsume's eyes slightly opened larger, as he stared at Sue who was asking the paramedics to help Mikan.

**SUE **!?

_Why is she helping us ? _

Royale Room One was a total mess.

-

* * *

-

**Ashleefen Notes **: This chapter is an early Birthday release. Yes, my birthday is coming, on the 6th of May. I know this chapter is more of action and no romance, bear with it ! And sorry to say, **i wont update until i get more reviews**, so please click the button ? Pretty-Please ? ( _Silent readers.. come on.. _)

**Namikawa's Notes:** -sigh- I need a shower. Pronto. But.. ah. Review, please? I'll read them, I swear. And wish Ashlee a good burfdai!

* * *


	9. Questions and No Answers

Disclaimer

x X x X x X

2008

Dedications to friends and readers.

-

* * *

**Royale Love In Deck**

By_ ashleefen_

● NxM ●

-

.

-

* * *

_-_

**TOKYO TIMES**

Friday

HEADLINES

**ASSASINATION ATTEMPT AT ROYALE**

_**It happened just yesterday night, after a few important individuals had come to the famous Royale Hyuuga Casino in Tokyo. Natsume Hyuuga, the casino's precious heir, was almost assassinated. There were four gunners involved, all of which have been arrested by the police. However, the instigators are yet to be found. The victims are Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi and Mikan Sakura. The P.C.M. – Personal Casino Members, formed by Hyuuga are currently being held by the police for further questioning. The location of the victims is unknown. TURN TO PAGE 3 .**_

The 'extra-bolded' headlines were read thoroughly by all the citizens, who were very shocked and naturally, curious. Some buisness men were stressing out over the market sudden plunge in certain stocks related to the casino. Many pictures of the happening were posted on the newspaper - the reporters had clearly been snapping some photos without permission.

-

* * *

-

**At Gakuen Alice ( Mikan's school )**

The school quieted down soon after the big news. A immediate meeting was held to discuss about Mikan Sakura; teachers were throwing questions and accusations at each other and the meeting room was filled with loud noises.

Mr. Jinno spoke up with a serious tone, determined to be heard over everythign else.

"Sorry to interrupt, but everyone seems to be missing the real point. The actual question is: Why is Mikan Sakura mixed up with the casino assassination attempt? She's only sixteen, so _why_ was she in a casino? "

-

* * *

-

-

**Royale Hyuuga Casino **

-

All the workers were grateful once the media finally decided to stop bothering them. The security guards were interrogated by the police. The whole casino was turned inside out.

-

**Inside Mr.Hyuuga's office…**

"Mr. Hyuuga, the media are very persistent to find out where the young master and his friends are. It was a brilliant step of you to put them in the most unexpected place. The irritating bugs wouldn't even think of that place."

"Yes, yes. Now, I want the reports of their injuries."

"Here. The bullet in Natsume's shoulder was removed and the wound has been stitched up. Hotaru will not be able to use her wrists for approximately two weeks. The doctor from England said there was nothing to be worried about for Mikan and Ruka, and he asked for all of them to have a lot of rest with no possible disturbance."

"All right. Did you explain this to Marie already? She was very concerned."

"Yes, she's already on the way back home. And.. Mrs. Sakura, Mikan's mother, requests an immediate audience with you. She's waiting at the grand lobby."

"Show her in."

-

* * *

-

Mrs. Sakura walked in with her black pumps softly clicking against the highly polished wooden floor, and sat herself down on the leather sofa. Mr. Hyuuga looked at his old friend, whom he hadn't talked to in years, and waved his assistant out after a moment's silence.

-

"Finally, after all these years, you came back from Italy, my old friend."

"Do _not_ make it sound as if I am an old woman," she sighed. "So Rech, regarding the news.."

"No worries, it's all taken care of. And I do approve of their lovey-dovey relationship. After all, you would be the sister in law, and Marie would jump over the moon."

"Hahaha.. Don't jump to conclusions too fast. Youngsters these days.. Anyway, I'm very worried for the casino's reputation. Even the casino's branch in France is slightly affected because upper-class customers think the security is too loose. "

Mr. Hyuuga poured a suitable amount of red wine into two tall transparent glasses and passed one to Mrs. Sakura. He sipped and enjoyed the taste of it. _What a day.._

"I know, but the police cannot seem to find any solid clues to the leader that planned the assassination. Though, the attackers are being questioned as we speak. Anyways, Natsume and your daughter are currently being held under extra securities. "

"I do hope all this will turn out well, Rech."

"Yes, yes. So do I. Are you planning to visit your daughter in Spa De Bianco ?"

"I did call her up, but the nurse said she was sleeping. But since her friends are going to be there, I'll save the mothery visit for another time. "

-

Mrs. Sakura's Blackberry beeped loudly, startling her. She picked it up, excusing herself from the room for a moment. She came back in with an annoyed expression.

"Okay, do me a favor. I need your signature."

"What for? " Rech questioned. Mrs. Sakura took out her fountain pen and started to write on a blank paper she had politely taken from Rech's desk.

"Mikan's school. They want to know how she got involved. Good thing her father is busy signing a contract with the Germans or he would make a big fuss. I just need your signature at the bottom."

Bothersome adult reasoning.

--

* * *

--

Zooming in on..

**Spa De Bianco **

In the Spa's hotel, a loud slurp could be heard from one of the room and then some fast scribbling could be heard. Hotaru was trying to write with her left hand whilst slurping angrily on her _Special Ice Blended Melon Milk_. A loud yawn escaped Mikan's mouth as she stretched her arms and rubbed her teary eyes. She looked at Hotaru curiously and sat cross-legged on the bed.

"Hotaru, what are you trying to do?"

"Trying to write with my left hand. "

"Why?"

"I CAN'T SIGN THE DAMN DOCUMENTS FOR RUKA'S UPCOMING PHOTOSHOOT. My right hand can't be used for two weeks; that equals to fourteen days, three hundred thirty-six hours and twenty-thousand, one hundred sixty seconds!" Hotaru cried irritably, and slammed the pencil on the desk.

"Hmm.. Now that I notice.. _where are we?_"

"So slow as always. We are in Spa De Bianco."

"I thought we're supposed to be in a hospital?"

"The reporters, Mikan. They'd drive us insane."

"..How about the attack yesterday? Natsume! How is he? And.. and.. Sue.. I think I heard her voice too.. subconsiously.."

"Sue? She isn't here. Must have been your imagination. Ruka will explain the situation."

"Where's Natsume?"

"Natsume is still unconscious, he lost a lot of blood due to his injury."

"Oh.. is he fine ?"

"Ask him yourself when he wakes. You better get washed, because we're going to the garden for breakfast. Good thing the garden is exclusive for certain people. I need maximum privacy . "

".."

-

* * *

-

The man slammed loudly on his working desk and the sharp dart he was holding in his hands flew as he flung it against a large photo of himself and the Hyuugas outside the casino. The dart landed on Natsume expressionless face.

-

_Damn those idiots.. Can't even kill one tiny boy. Just that boy.. JUST THAT BOY! And all my dreams of becoming the next heir will come true! The only obstacle is that boy, and Rech will name me as his successor. After all, I have been working as his partner for so many years.. I have to get rid of that boy.. before anyone finds out I am the culprit._

_-_

* * *

-

Mikan was amazed at the beautiful flower garden. She, Hotaru and Ruka entered after walking down a small, neat path lined with white pebbles. This garden was exclusive for certain guests- they couldn't afford for just any customers to pluck the somewhat expensive flowers. There was also a small lively stream flowing next to a few pots of white lilies. They sat around a white table and took in the breath-taking scenery in front of them. Hotaru's mood brightened up considerably as a few thrushes flew down next to her and chirped. Breakfast was served after Ruka explained briefly about the current situation.

Mikan felt quite lonely, even though her friends were in front of her. Natsume wasn't here. She felt very concerned, and the poker battle didn't end yet. Somewhere in her heart, she felt it was okay to be his girlfriend.. The warm feeling crept up again.

"Mikan..MIKAN! " Hotaru nudged her.

"Uh.. Oh.. Hotaru, what is it?"

"The birds are going to peck at your food if you just leave it."

"Oh.."

Hotaru and Ruka looked at each other and couldn't help to smile knowingly; they knew what was going through Mikan's mind. She was like an open book.

-

* * *

-

Behind a white wall in Spa De Bianco, a girl wearing a white cap talked on her cellphone softly while leaning against the wall.

"Yes, Ms. Marie. They are all alright. "

"Did any media or suspicious people came?"

"None they didn't think that injured people would come to the Spa."

"Very good.. Sue. You did well for saving them."

"Thank you, Ms. Marie."

"Now, I need you to investigate the background of Rech's long-term working partner.."

"Yes."

"Contact me when you are done and we'll meet at my place."

"Okay."

"And have a driver pick up the P.C.M. from the police. Koko must have mentally killed three polices already, Hotaru already called the higher-ups to release them."

"I'll call the driver now. Have a nice day, Ms. Marie."

"You too."

-

* * *

-

**The police station**

-

In the interrogation room, Koko sat on the chair with both legs folded on the table. The officers next to him were disgusted with the lack of tact. Yuu and Mochu were seated next to Koko, and both had answered all the questions the police asked. Koko only whined about how the air smelled too stale, the chairs uncomfortable and that the polices' uniform were so uncool. He even suggested all policemen and women should wear Superman suits instead, to attract more attention. Everyone was annoyed with him. When one of the officers walked to an empty chair slowly, Koko had grinned widely, and proceeded to stick one of his feet out, causing the officer to trip and fall on his knees. Mochu stifled a laugh.

-

"YOU!!" The officer grabbed Koko's collar, fury in his eyes. Koko beamed happily at him, showing his set of white pearly teeth.

"You.." he pointed his index finger in the face of the officer, boldly stating, "need a chill pill. Perhaps some Australian red wine would do?" he teased casually.

"I WILL REPORT YOU TO--"

The metal door opened and a stern-looking female strode in.

"Release them immediately. They are allowed to leave."

"Yes.. yes.. I am sorry.."

-

Koko threw a flying kiss to all of them as he happily cavorted out. _What a weird kiddo.. _All of them thought. Yuu and Mochu dragged Koko into the car before he could do any more playful pranks. Yuu flipped his cellphone open and smoothed his blonde hair with his palm. A message from Ruka.

"Take us to Spa De Bianco please."

-

* * *

-

In another room in Spa De Bianco, Natsume lay on the bed, with some medical tubes going through his wrists, and his shoulder was bandaged neatly. Two casually-clothed security guards stood outside.

Natsume was drifting in a dark world, thoughts coming through his mind. His breaths were steady, eyes still closed.

_Who is the culprit?_

_Why did Sue appear then?_

_Why did they try to kill me?_

_How did they get through the casino's security?_

_Are the rest okay _

**So many questions, but answers are yet to come.**

**-**

* * *

-

**Ashleefen Notes :** **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes - Namikawa is currently off and will be back soon to edit - I had a long hibernation and since its a holiday now, I take the chance to write this chapter. Read and review as always.  
**

**Namikawa's Notes:** I'm back with vengeance, ningen -BEEP-s! Thinking of writing this and that, and basically been a lazy ass xD. Hopefully I didn't miss any mistakes. So review pweeze. I read them reviews, you know. B. Ask me what you want, or maybe add my MSN. I feel like blabbering to anybody who'll listen. P See ya, have a nice day.


End file.
